


Festival Ring

by Lilrand0m_chik



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrand0m_chik/pseuds/Lilrand0m_chik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta had always been worried about his brother’s relationship. Yuuta's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so I feel like I'm out of a loop. Thanks to Linnea7299 (ff.net) for beta'ing.

Yuuta had always been worried about his brother’s relationship. He thought that if those two kept hiding their feelings from others, it’d crumble from the inside. Picturing Yuuki heartbroken made it difficult to breathe. He couldn’t protect his younger sibling from pain like that.

The summer festival had brought the group together this evening. The breeze was welcome, but Yuuta felt nervous watching the two.

After much persuading, Kaname held his hand out to accept Yuuki’s ‘gift’ begrudgingly. This was the first time, Yuuta realized, that his twin had deliberately won a consolidation prize. He could only assume it was so Kaname wouldn’t be too perturbed about being given a present. That was something couples gave each other, not Kaname and Yuuki – even if they were dating. Perhaps Kaname was anxious about their relationship being observed by other people if they were openly affectionate.

He was unsure if their friends knew about the two or not; but surely they noticed when Yuuki reached out and pulled Kaname’s hand towards him to slide the neon green plastic band around the ring finger. Yuuki had probably taken the idea from a manga he had read.  
The others, save Yuuta, appeared to be surprised by the gesture and prepared themselves for an angry student representative on their hands. However Kaname looked more apprehensive than mad, peering down at his hand to the toy ring nestled on his finger. Maybe this was when Kaname realized Yuuki didn’t care about hiding.

His brother was happy enough to take Kaname’s hand, dragging the other along, saying “I’m hungry.”

The group agreed and followed them, smiles brighter than they were before.

Yuuta glanced down towards Yuuki and Kaname’s hands clasped together, the ring glimmering from the lanterns above. 

As a gentle wind brushed through his hair; he felt he could breathe much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
